The Impact in the Sand
by Addison23
Summary: Booth and Brennan's last night in Las Vegas might change their relationship.


"So Roxie, because of us another murder is behind bars." Booth slammed another empty glass onto the bar and looked into Brennan's eyes. They both were in good moods from finishing the case and the extra glasses of liquor.

"First the man that was charged for murder has not been complete excepted into prison, he still needs a trial. Also why do you continue to call me Roxie, Tony?" Brennan said a little slurred. She was still in her tight red dress, bright red lipstick and high heels.

"Right now, you don't look like Dr. Temperance Brennan of the Jeffersonian in Washington D.C., you look like an attractive women prowling the streets of Las Vegas for a fun time."

"And you don't look like Special Agent Seeley Booth of the FBI. You like a young man ready to also have a good time." Booth still had his loose grey suit on, hair slick to the side, and still enjoying his Brooklyn accent.

"If I am not Seeley Booth, that means we can play poker." Booth said.

"Booth!" Brennan said. She whispered the next thing in his ear. "You know about your gambling problem!" Booth pulled away from "Roxie's" worries.

"No, no." Booth chuckled a little bit. "Strip Poker" Booth mouthed without any words coming out of his mouth. Brennan's rational mind was working slowly now with her intake of alcohol.

"I guess it would be fun." They left the appropriate money at the bar. They hurried to the closest room which happened to be Brennan's. Brennan slowly opened the door (it took her a few times to open the card lock door) and walked into the room. Booth didn't turn on the lights and tripped over the coffee table. Brennan somehow found the light and chuckled at Booth's drunkenness. She found a deck of cards in her luggage. They soon began to play. After the first hand, Booth threw down his hand. "Can you beat this?"

"Ha!" Her hand barely passed Booth's hand.

"Shirt off." She said. Booth took off his jacket and then slowly unbuttoning his shirt having diffuculting with the same task. Brennan took another shot of tequila. "Okay, my deal." She grabbed the cards and dealt the right amount of cards to her and Booth. After the hand had finish Brennan threw down her cards.

"Nothing.'" Booth flashed his cards at Brennan

"Dress." She stood up and put her back toward Booth. She started to unzip her dress. She tried to wiggle out her dress, jumping around but then fell into Booth's lap. Her dress was on the floor, she was only wearing her fancy undergarments.

"Should I deal next?" Brennan asked lying half naked on Booth's lap. Booth leaned down and pressed his lips down on her. Then they both began pulsing to please each other. Kissing and breathing heavily. Then Booth began to feel her fall away from his lips. Then he opened his eyes to see Brennan passed out in his arms. Booth decided to pick Brennan up from his lap and lay her in the bed. He removed her high heels from her feet and tucked her in to the side closes to the door. He removed his own shoes and slipped off his pants then sliding next to Brennan. He wrapped his arms around Brennan's unconscious body. He wondered what would happen if she woke up in his arms? What would she say? Soon Booth's mind slipped into a deep sleep to come to a decision.

Brennan slowly opened her eyes and saw the bright Nevada sun shining through the hotel window. She looks over at the clock to see it read 11:19. Then she realized her head was pounding. She felt two big arms holding here. She turned over to see Booth sleep right next to her. She pulled away from him. She ran to the bathroom. In the mirror she saw her messy hair and that she was only wearing her underwear and bra. Brennan sat down on the closed toilet and tried to remember the events that occurred last night. 'Did you sleep with Booth last night?' Brennan asked herself. She interview herself up to the parts she remember. Her head pounded as a knock on the bathroom floor rang through the white room.

"Bones? You in there?" Booth asked. Brennan answered with a quiet yeah. Brennan found a hotel robe and slipped it around her naked body. She opened the door to find Booth sitting on the unmade bed just in his undershirt and boxers. She sat down beside him.

"What happened last night?" Brennan asked looking down.

"Nothing, I kissed you." Booth chuckled. "Then you passed out."

"That's it."

"Yeah." Booth grabbed Brennan's hand and held it tight. Then his other hand moved to her face to bring it closer to his. He pressed his lips against hers. Brennan felt the passion between them. It started at her lips then down to her chest. Her heart raced faster and faster. Her brain then released hormones and she pulled away.

"I can't do this." She sat up from the bed and went back into the bathroom. Her skin felt hot and her tears were like fire that ran down her face. She ripped off the robe and sat on the tile floor. Her heart was beating so fast she couldn't catch her breath. Brennan took off the remanding of her clothes and started the shower. She hopped in and was taken aback from the temperature of the water. Her weeps became louder. Her heart and brain were confused with each other. She shut off the water and made her way out of the shower. She put on the robe that was across the room then sat down. Brennan thought of what would happen if she spent her life with Booth? What would happen if she would have someone that would love her all the time and never leave her? What is she could feel that passions she felt all the time whenever she felt alone or needy?

Brennan got up off the floor and looked out into the bedroom to see Booth lying face first on the bed. Brennan walked out and slid right next to him. He looked up. She placed her hands between his face and kissed him.

"What changed your mind?" He asked between kisses.

"You."


End file.
